A New Power Awakens!
Main Events *The Descent of Mechikabura Saga concludes. *Vegeta uses Super Saiyan Caliburn for the first time. *Future Chronoa sacrifices herself to stop Mechikabura. Summary As the smoke settles - Vegeta's new form is revealed as he proceeds to dash at incredible speeds to Mechikabura and punches him in the face sending him flying into a cliff and sends him into the Dystopian Future Section before colliding into his throne causing the roof above the Dark Dragon Balls to collapse as Vegeta appears in front of him and grab his wrist as the Dark King strikes to strike him, and punches him in the gut sending him flying through the roof. Vegeta follows his punch before dashing towards him and kicking him away through several buildings as he dashes after him, and proceeds to spin kick him in the gut sending him into the sky and crash against the border to the Dead Earth Section. Vegeta uses Big Bang Crash, but Mechikabura finally is able to recover in time to dodge it. However, the energy sphere damages the border causing the Dark King to be impressed as Vegeta punches him in the gut while he is admiring the power that Vegeta has and fires a Big Bang Crash infused with his Godly ki and Magic. The resulting explosion leaves a gaping hole into the Dead Earth Section as Mechikabura falls to the ground. The Dark King is shocked at the massive power gap between himself and Vegeta as he begins to sense an unusual energy around him. Future Chronoa fires her Great Judgement attack at the Dark King, but only manages to reduce the area to a large crater. Vegeta tells her not to interfere as he gets ready to end the fight and proceeds to deliver a heavy punch to the gut causing him to punch straight through the Dark King's stomach. Mechikabura tries to punch Vegeta, but the Saiyan Prince simply moves aside to dodge the attack and kicks him in the face. Mechikabura is shocked at the fact that Vegeta has just severely wounded him as he starts charging his Darkness Buster. Mangandr begins to react to the immense energy produced by Mechikabura as Chronoa admits she can barely sense any energy coming from Vegeta. The giant worm begins to roar throughout the Abyss of Time as Vegeta stands in Dystopian Future Section without a care in the world and the strange energy continues to mystify Mechikabura as continues to charge his energy sphere. The starts explaining that his Descent was supposed to go differently and didn't account for Vegeta's inclusion. Mira and Towa manage to grab Mechikabura and beg Vegeta to finish the Dark King off as Future Chronoa realises that Mechikabura is feigning surrender and notices each of the bottles/artifacts used for the Evil Containment Waves to seal away the other Demon Gods has begun to glow as his energy sphere continues to grow. She longs at Naraku and her counterpart, and realise his absorbing their Demon God power to make himself even more powerful as Vegeta begins charging his Grand Galick Gun. Future Chronoa tells Vegeta and looks at the ground; noticing the energy converging and headed for the Dark King as Mira and Towa urge him to hurry up. Future Chronoa loses trust as she slowly remembers her times in being control and her broodiness slowly becomes more wrathful. Her rages gets the better of her and unleashes an immense amount of energy. The barrier in the Abyss of Time begins to crack as Future Chronoa flies to the opposite side of the Time Labyrinth as she explains that she is using herself to force Mangandr to attack the Dystopian Future Section. Mechikabura tries to shake off Mira as he proceeds to lift him off the ground in order to sever the link. Vegeta finishes charging his attacks and proceeds to fire it at the same time Mangandr emerges devouring Future Chronoa and chomping down on the Time Labyrinth and taking half of the Dystopian Future Section causing his energy attack to hit the giant worm as Mechikabura's attack explodes inside the beasts his mouth. Vegeta looks on shocked at what just transpired as a massive energy surges as the entire area begins to shake. Chronoa is still able to sense the others, but she can no longer sense Future Chronoa. Mangandr begins to glow along with the remains of the Demon Realm, Mira, Towa, and the Dark Dragon Balls. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) vs. Mechikabura (Chaotic Dark King) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn) & Future Chronoa (Power of Time Unleashed) vs. Mechikabura (Chaotic Dark King) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan Caliburn), Mira, & Towa vs. Mechikabura (Chaotic Dark King) Category:Fanga